Bonne fête maman!
by yumi-elfeuw
Summary: Voici un petit cadeau pour toutes les mamans! Cet OS est un souvenirs de Stiles, celui de la dernière fête de sa maman. En espérant que ça vous plaise :D


Voila un petit OS pour la fête des mères ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **FETE DES MERES**_

C'était un dimanche, il était 7h30 et tout était calme chez les Stilinski… Tout ? Non, la cuisine était devenue un champ de bataille. Entre la farine qui recouvrait le sol, les œufs qui tapissaient les murs, le miel qui coulait de la table à manger et le lait qui goutait du plan de travail on pouvait facilement penser qu'un tremblement de terre avait secoué cette maison.

Mais ce fut pire qu'un tremblement de terre qui détruisit la cuisine, ce fut les deux hommes de la famille Stilinski ! John, nouvellement shérif, et Stiles, un garçon de 10 ans en 5ème classe, regardaient cuire – ou peut-être était-ce brûler ?- les pancakes qu'ils avaient pris plus d'une heure à faire (la pate).

 **Papa, il faut pas mettre de l'huile sur la poêle ?** Demande Stiles en regardant son père.

 **Heu …** Fut la réponse très intelligente du père de famille, le petit garçon roula des yeux et partit chercher l'huile, il commença à faire cuire  correctement la nourriture et dit d'une voix professorale :

 **Maman en mets toujours quand elle m'en fait, tu vois ça colle plus !** Dit le petit garçon en souriant, l'homme lui ébouriffa les cheveux et prit les pancakes tout juste cuits. Il les disposa sur un plateau qui était garni d'une tasse de café, d'un pot de confiture et d'un petit vase de Marguerite fraichement cueillis.

 **Il est temps champion, passe devant.** Sourit John en portant le plateau. Stiles toqua à la porte de la chambre parentale et l'ouvrit doucement. En voyant sa mère assise sur le lit, il lui fit un grand sourire où il manquait une dent en plein milieu de la bouche.

 **Bonne fête !**! Crièrent les deux hommes en entrant dans la chambre. John déposa le plateau sur les genoux de sa femme et l'embrassa tendrement. Stiles sauta de l'autre côté du lit et colla un baiser sonore sur la joue de sa mère qui lui rendit.

 **Merci mes chéris.** Sourit tendrement la femme en regardant le plateau.

 **C'est moi qui a tout fait.** Dit fièrement l'enfant.

 **Mytho !**! S'exclame le père faussement outré.

 **Il a même pas mis de l'huile pour les pancakes maman !** Dit le petit garçon en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en une mine boudeuse. Il tira la langue à son père lorsque Claudia se mit à rire, cette dernière se calma et croqua dans la nourriture.

 **C'est excellent !** S'exclame-t-elle, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle et dirent d'une même voix :

 **Bien sur que c'est bon, c'est moi qui l'ai fait !** Ils se foudroyèrent du regard quelques instants avant d'exploser de rire, vite rejoint par Claudia.

 **Et si nous allions au musée de la poupée à Paris ?** Demande John une fois calmé, un petit sourire aux lèvres sa femme relave la tête de surprise.

 **Tu … Comment ?** Bégaya-t-elle.

 **Et bien, Stiles ici présent a cassé sa tirelire et a obtenu le numéro du musée qui lui a fait une fleur sur le prix, bien sur j'ai ajouté l'argent qui lui manquait.** Stiles avait bombé le torse, un air extrêmement fier sur son visage de poupon et John fit son plus beau et innocent sourire. Lorsque les larmes de joies coulèrent sur le doux visage de la femme ils s'exclamèrent en cœur :

 **Bonne fête !**

 **Huit ans plus tard**

Un jeune homme entre par un portail en fer, un bouquet de Lys blanche à la main. Il avance parmi les stèles de marbres et s'arrête devant l'une d'elle. Il pose le bouquet entre les gravures et épitaphes et s'accroupit devant la sépulture.

 **Bonne fête maman.**

Ecrit en lettre gothiques : Claudia Stilinski. Le jeune homme resta un long moment devant la dernière demeure de sa mère et repartit à bord de sa fidèle Jeep.

Car après tout, une maman qu'elle soit présente ou qu'elle nous ai quittée restera toujours dans notre cœur, elle sera toujours là.

* * *

Et voila, qu'en avez-vous pensé?

Encore une fois bonne fête à toutes les mamans!


End file.
